<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幻花】建国后成精就算了你为什么还隐瞒品种？ by sanxun_in_a_month</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222416">【幻花】建国后成精就算了你为什么还隐瞒品种？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month'>sanxun_in_a_month</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>小剧场：<br/>“哎，某幻你信不信这个狐狸报恩的故事啊。”<br/>“我信你个邪，不要岔开话题你到底来不来S市。”<br/>“我走不开，我是花妖我的根就在这儿。”<br/>“？？？”<br/>“对，你以为我为啥刚转来成绩那么差，从你救下我之后我就花了八年修炼成人，再从零开始学人类知识，能不差么。”<br/>“不是，我依稀记得我当初救下的好像是朵喇叭花？”<br/>“对啊，我没跟你说过么。要去S市也行，你去拿个小花盆回学校把藤蔓剪一根插上，养活了我就能跟你四处闯荡了。”<br/>“你建国后成精就算了你为什么还跟我隐瞒品种，平时打游戏的时候我耳朵都要被震聋了啊！”</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>幻花 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幻花】建国后成精就算了你为什么还隐瞒品种？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初夏的风微微凉，下午的体育课会是小学生们不错的娱乐，大学里的附属小学教材设备不错，下到地下层再过一条马路就是一大片操场，如果恰逢九月开学还能见到一批批在罚军姿的大学生。小学校园里也有个小的篮球场，用高高的栏网与旁边的菜地隔开，长在栏外的花草顺着网格爬上来，蓝紫色的花骨朵蓄势待发就等着一个良辰吉日盛开。<br/>但是总会有欠揍的熊孩子过来想摘了花扔到地上，或者送给小女生让她们插在脑袋上。略微早熟的某幻不屑于像他们一样，于是他去找了老师，老师又去找了年级主任，年级主任又去找了校长。<br/>两天后一条新的校规崭新出炉：任何随意摘花的学生都得写个千字检讨书，再在周一的升旗仪式上向全校朗读。由于这条新校规再加上餐饮室正对操场的良好位置以及餐饮室里有位特别爱管事的老大爷，再也没人敢摘花了。</p><p>年复一年，等当年的小藤蔓爬满了栏网，某幻也从小学毕业升上了附中，他偶尔会随着老师同学们回小学帮帮忙，期间还去篮球场看望看望当年自己一时兴起救下的花。一面墙的蓝紫色花随风摇摆，如果让他用在初中学到的化学知识来形容的话，就是这附近的一块儿土都是碱性的。早早定下自己以后学理的男孩迫不及待的把自己新学的知识运用起来。</p><p>初三那年班里来了个转校生，长的乖乖巧巧，男孩子发育比较晚，也有可能是之前营养没跟上，转校生比某幻矮了小半个头。但不知为何，这么讨长辈喜欢的孩子竟没人有见过，就像是从土里冒出来的花一样，在钻出芽之前无人知晓。<br/>由于是同桌的关系俩人很快的熟络起来，凭借着自己还不错的社交天赋，他很快就知道了这个少年叫做花少北，以前在小乡县里上学，来到大城市人生地不熟的。<br/>“还好有你。”花少北腼腆的笑着，把中午食堂提供的鸡翅夹了一块递到某幻的餐盘里。校服袖口随着动作被牵起，一节细细的手腕露出来，可能是因为花少北不是那种能长肉的体质，开学好久他也还是那副瘦瘦小小的样子。<br/>某幻又把那块鸡翅夹了回去。</p><p>花少北跟不熟的人相处时确实挺腼腆的，话都说不利索的那种。别的同学都觉得他高冷，其实他是那种偶尔会做蠢事，又会在做了蠢事傻笑一声再望向某幻，对方就会露出那种无可奈何的表情看向他。<br/>“那个时候他的眼睛里会有亮闪闪的星星，太好看了我只能依着他。”<br/>某幻作为当事人之一是这么说的。<br/>哦，别人也不知道花少北打游戏的时候一上头声调就飙高，让人莫名联想到戏曲里吹的喇叭。他们也不知道花少北一到冬天身体就会不舒服，懒懒散散的不喜欢动，课间会蔫巴巴的像猫一样窝在自己的座位上打盹。</p><p>时间就这么一天天过去，两人也还是好朋友，中考也顺顺利利的过去了，升上了高中部。花少北也开始抽条长高，隐隐还有反超某幻的趋势。加剧的功课压力让两人有些喘不过气来，每天最放松的时候就是晚自习之后宿舍宵禁之前，高中旁边的一圈的店铺，哪家炸鸡做的最香脆，哪家的小面给的料最足，哪家的麻辣烫最实惠，他俩都知道。在月底两人生活费所剩不多的时候也会规规矩矩的坐到食堂的桌子前吃那过于油腻的饭菜。<br/>他俩会在吃饭的时候一起扯天扯地，从班主任的发际线又往后移了不少到这次的数学考试最后一道题应该怎么解，花少北学习没有某幻好，但是应该也还是能上个不错的大学，只要没有意外。<br/>人生也没有那么戏剧化，最后虽然不是特别高的分，但是两人有惊无险的上了大学。某幻本来想邀请花少北一起去N大，但是不知道怎么回事，花少北态度强硬的拒绝了他的邀请并选择了本地的大学。</p><p>某幻记得毕业的那天全年级的人都像疯了一样，约放学后一起搓饭的，偷偷溜上天台告白的，一册册的同学录在课桌间传递，三年的生活被浓缩到一张薄薄的纸上，最后被收录进文件夹里，画上一个并不算完美的句号。<br/>当然，也有人想找花少北，隔壁一班的少女羞红了脸把他喊了出去，鼓起勇气递出情书，粉色的信笺上还画着一朵浅蓝的重瓣花。女孩子小小只的，柔顺的头发长度刚过锁骨，微低着头让细密的睫毛遮住自己眼底的深意。花少北低下头凑近女孩小声的说了几句，傻笑一声收下了信。<br/>他记得自己那时正在帮前桌写同学录，笔划过纸面，留下一道怎么也修复不了的墨痕。<br/>自己对他的感情不知道从什么时候就变了，不再是好兄弟之间会有的样子。</p><p>他还记得那天放学后两人一起去河边散步，花少北扯了扯自己的袖子想要说些什么，自己则甩开他往前走。花少北瞬间就慌了，他踩着某幻的影子却又不敢靠近，两片薄唇就像溺水的鱼一样开开合合，却发不出任何声音。<br/>过了很久，久到河畔供游客行走的道路都变成草地，花少北才找回自己的声音，“那个女生…”<br/>“想交女朋友就好好回应她的心意啊！”某幻的嗓音低哑，吼出声打断对方时破了音也没有察觉。<br/>他转身离去，留下花少北一个人在原地。</p><p>“某幻——”<br/>花少北的嗓音还带着些奶气，像小孩子一样讨人喜欢，他喊人时喜欢把尾音拉长，又黏又长，这种时候他的声音就不像喇叭了，像刚睡醒的奶猫，挥着小爪子勾着人心。<br/>没办法，自己就是吃这一套，某幻认命的想着，低头停下了脚步，想着怎么告诉眼前这个男孩自己的想法又不会伤到人，他还想再多看看花少北眼睛里的纯真，让他不要太快长大。<br/>某幻是这么想的，直到他被面前的阴影笼罩，以几厘米的身高取胜的少年满脸认真的看着他，像是要做出什么决定自己人生的选择。</p><p>然后他亲吻了某幻，那是一个不带什么情欲的吻，像清晨的露珠亲吻花瓣一样。<br/>少年还不是怎么会接吻，只知道轻轻描绘着对方的唇，用软舌与他纠缠，来不及吞下的唾液牵扯出来，在夕阳下透着暧昧的光。<br/>剩下的就记不清了，但也不用刻意去记，毕竟谁会真正忘记心上人向自己告白的场景呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小剧场：<br/>“哎，某幻你信不信这个狐狸报恩的故事啊。”<br/>“我信你个邪，不要岔开话题你到底来不来S市。”<br/>“我走不开，我是花妖我的根就在这儿。”<br/>“？？？”<br/>“对，你以为我为啥刚转来成绩那么差，从你救下我之后我就花了八年修炼成人，再从零开始学人类知识，能不差么。”<br/>“不是，我依稀记得我当初救下的好像是朵喇叭花？”<br/>“对啊，我没跟你说过么。要去S市也行，你去拿个小花盆回学校把藤蔓剪一根插上，养活了我就能跟你四处闯荡了。”<br/>“你建国后成精就算了你为什么还跟我隐瞒品种，平时打游戏的时候我耳朵都要被震聋了啊！”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>